Un encuentro
by Krawall Brand
Summary: Basta solo un encuentro para arreglar muchas cosas,muchos problemas. Primer Fic TxG


Hola gente,esta es mi primer historia y no podía comenzar con ni mas ni menos que un TxG,espero que sea de su agrado y no los decepcione tanto como a mi.

Disclaimer:Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour,no me pertenecen(si así fuera las cosas en LDA serian muy diferentes)si no a sus autores originales Tom Mcgillis y Jennifer Perstch,este proyecto no tiene fines de lucro es por simple ocio.

Línea del tiempo:pues esta historia sucede después de que termina LDA,ya han pasado varios meses.

* * *

Nuestra gótica favorita se encontraba en su habitación pensando,pensando en aquel pelinegro de ojos verdes,pensando en el porque tuvo que terminar con el,pensando si algún día lo volvería a ver, después de varias horas de estar meditando acerca de aquel chico la gótica decidió ir a dar un paseo por el parque para despejar su mente de ese chico.

_**En el parque**_.

La chica de mechones azules caminaba por un sendero con rumbo a una cabaña que, según ella,nadie conocía,estaba a varios pasos de llegar a la cabaña,era pequeña pero era acogedora,antes de entrar escucho unos acordes de guitarra,decidio entrar para ver quien era la persona que tocaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a aquella persona que justamente era ese chico que le traía dando vueltas la cabeza todo el día.

-Gwen,que haces aquí?-Pregunto el músico bajando su guitarra

-Espera que haces tu aquí?-Le respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tu"

-Pues-Decía mientras se paraba-Descubrí esta cabaña hace unas semanas y desde ese tiempo he estado viniendo aquí-

-Entonces aquí es mi cabaña-Contesto la gótica con un ligero toque de burla en su voz.

-Por?-

-Pues,de hecho yo he estado viniendo aquí desde que tenia 10 años-Le decía Gwen mientras se sentaba en el mismo sofá donde se encontraba Trent-porque no nos habíamos visto?-

-Pues supongo que porque solo vengo en las noches,esta es la primera vez que vengo de día-

-Supongo que eso será-

-Hey Gwen,aprovechando que estas aquí quiero hablar contigo-Decía mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Te escucho,de que quieres hablar?-

-Pues…..de…..nosotros-Le respondió con un poco de timidez.

-(Suspira)Trent,ya hemos hablado acerca de esto-Le dijo mientras se levantaba del sofa-Mira Trent sabes que eres un gran chico,eres tierno,dulce,simpatico,carismatico,talentoso(oh no,creo que ya notaron que amo a Trent xD)y todo eso pero…-

-Pero….-

-Pero,no lo se solo….no funciono-Le dijo la gótica cabizbaja-Mira mejor hablemos de esto luego-Se dirigía hacia la puerta y salio.

-¡¡Gwen espera!!-Grito Trent también saliendo detrás de ella

Cuando Trent le grito a Gwen esta se volteó para encararlo pero pisó mal y tropezo,antes de que se estrellara en el piso Trent rápidamente la sostuvo y los dos quedaron con sus rostros unidos a solo centímetros,pasaron algunos segundos y se separaron.

-Oye estas bien?-Le preguntaba algo avergonzado Trent.

-Si claro-Le respondió igualmente algo avergonzada.

-Segura?-Le volvía a preguntar Trent pero ahora en tono mas divertido.

-Si,estoy segura-Volvió a responder un poco más seria.

-No lo creo,mira estas muy pálida(no,enserio Trent no me digas[sarcasmo])y mirate,no estas muy mal te llevare adentro-Antes de que la de mechones azules pudiera decir nada Trent la cargo y la metió dentro de la cabaña,adentro la bajo en el mismo sofá de hace unos momentos.

-Trent que haces?-Pregunto la gótica pero lo decía de una rara forma…divertida.

-Solo quiero que estés bien-Le dijo Trent mientras se sentaba a su lado

-No te preocupes estoy bien-Le decía pero aun no parecía estar irritada por los juegos del músico.

-Bueno solo me quería asegurar-

-Bueno ahora que ya lo hiciste…¿me puedes dejar ir?-

-Que tiene de malo que quiera conversar un rato con mi amiga?-

-No,nada malo pero me tengo que ir-

-Oh vamos,quedate un rato,porfavor si?-Le pregunto poniendo su carita de cachorrito abandonado

-(Mente de Gwen:oh no esa cara no)Esta bien pero solo porque no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa-

-Genial,espera quédate aqui,te traigo algo y así platicamos un rato,ok?-

-Esta bien-

Trent se acerco a una mini nevera y saco dos latas de soda,una de naranja y otra de limón(No creo que sea muy importante mencionar los sabores pero en fin)

-Aquí tienes,naranja para ti-Le entrego la lata-y limón para mi.

-Gracias Trent-

-No hay de que-Mientras se sentaba-Y pues,has sabido algo de los demás?-

-No de todos,solo se que Duncan y Courtney siguen juntos,amm Cody compro un perro robotico,ahh y Leshawna grabo un disco de rap,eso es lo único que se-

-Sabias que Dj abrió un refugio para animales?-

-Enserio?,no lo sabia desde que termino el programa casi no he sabido de ellos-

Pasaron las horas y ellos dos siguieron charlando acerca de distintas cosas,estaban tan divertidos charlando que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

-Jaja si Trent pero no creo que..-voltea a ver la ventana-Ohh diablos!!que hora es??-Pregunto casi gritando la gótica.

-Son las 9:15(Pm)-Le respondió el musico mirando el reloj que tenia en su bolsillo.

-Rayos ya es muy tarde,lo siento Trent pero ya debo irme-Ambos se levantaron del sofá

-Claro pero déjame acompañarte-

-Descuida puedo defenderme sola-Le decía con seguridad

-Enserio,no quiero que te pase nada-Le respondió por primera vez serio en todo el día.

Gwen sabia que Trent se iba a poner necio y no quería perder mas tiempo así que acepto la compañía del músico.

_**En la calle**_

Gwen y Trent pensaban acortar tiempo cruzando un callejón que,a decir verdad estaba bastante obscuro.

-Rayos deberían de poner una farola,puede pasar un accidente-Decia Trent con un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Mejor crucemos rápido-

Gwen y Trent comenzaron a caminar rapidamente,sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de que un sujeto extraño los estaba acechando,en cuanto tuvo oportunidad el sujeto le saco a Trent la cartera de su bolsillo trasero y cuando este se volteo el extraño utilizo una de esas armas que dan descargas eléctricas y dejo a Trent en el piso,Gwen intento seguir al extraño pero este logro escapar,rapidamente la gótica volvió con el chico que aun seguía un poco aturdido,lo ayudo a levantarse y lo recostó bajo un poste de luz que se encontraba saliendo del callejón.

-Trent,estas bien!?-Le pregunto la gótica preocupada.

-Si,s-solo que….me duele algo-Le decía algo débil,Gwen solo se quedo un poco confundida.

-Que te duele?-Le volvió a preguntar con un tono de preocupación.

-Aquí-Trent tomo la mano de Gwen y la puso sobre su pecho para que sintiera su corazón,Gwen sabia lo que eso significaba y los dos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar unidos en un calido beso(Aleluya xD).

-Eso significa lo que creo?-Le pregunto Trent a Gwen,el músico ya se encontraba un poco mejor.

-Si es que regresamos estas en lo correcto-Le respondió Gwen simpáticamente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse,los dos emprendieron de nuevo el viaje hacia la casa de la gótica(Ahora no les paso nada).Cuando llegaron solo se abrazaron y así quedaron por un rato.

-Nos vemos mañana?-Le preguntaba el pelinegro a la gótica aun abrazado de ella.

-Claro que si,por cierto Trent quiero decirte algo-

-Dime-

-Pues solo quería estar segura de que sabias que….Te amo-

-Yo también a ti-Le respondio,acto seguido se volvieron a besar,por fin los dos estaban felices después de tanto tiempo de espera,los dos volvían a estar juntos.

Gwen solo subió a su habitación a contarle a su diario todo el increíble día que había tenido con su chico amado…..

* * *

Hola otra vez,bueno pues espero les haya gustado mi primera historia y perdonenme si tengo faltas de ortografia y de realismo o si les parece muy fumada.

Y bueno las recomendaciones de siempre:cuidense,coman frutas y verduras,vean LDA,odien a sus maestros(jaja que buena influencia soy no? xD)y si es posible dejenme un review ^^.Saludos


End file.
